1000 Doors: 1st key
by Ninja-Insomniac47
Summary: Check the prologue on Chapter 1. Austin was just another Aincrad player, until an unknown power tore into the programming and ripped Austin and many others into different universes(Read: fandoms). And rewriting. Look for 1000 Doors: 1st lock. it's not a crossover.
1. Prologue

**NSI47: hello people. this is a fanfiction ultimate crossover series. '1000 Doors: One Key'**

**This series will go through a ton of categories and sections.**

**enough with the explanation, here is the disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto.  
**

**here we go:**

* * *

(Austin's P.O.V. year: 2029. Date: May 18)

Just another day. Playing Alfheim Online V2.8 with an old Nerve-Gear and some friends. We had just killed a Goblin Mob and were celebrating when:

[Audio Input Reset]

[Optical Input Reset]

[Nerve Input Reset]

[Full Reset]

[Reloading]

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

[NEW FILE SELECTED]

[LOADING NEW CONTENT]

[FIREWALL DISABLED]

[LOADING ERROR]

[Open Menu]

[Select]

[Anime/Manga]

[Books]

[Cartoons]

[Comics]

[Games]

[Misc]

[Movies]

[Plays/Musicals]

[TV Shows]

'_What the- Why is Fanfiction opening_?' I think,'_Maybe I'll be able to get back to the game soon__ I'll just wait for the techies to fix this._'

I select [Anime/Manga] and then [Naruto].

Instead of stories coming on, another screen pops up:

[Select Major Village]

[Konohagakure]

[Kirigakure]

[Kumogakure]

[Iwagakure]

[Amegakure]

[Sunagakure]

'_Huh?_'

I select [Konohagakure]

[Choose Character]

[Aburame]

[Akimichi]

[Hyuuga]

[Inuzuka]

[Nara]

[Sarutobi]

[Yamanaka]

[Custom]

I select [Custom]

[Scanning Thoughts]

'_What?_'

[Incorrect Line Of Thought]

[Scanning]

[Select]

[Chameleon]

[Spike]

[Shadow Puppet]

[Mummy]

[Three Eyes]

'_W__oah, this is some program_'

[Selected: Mummy]

[Creating Character: Please Wait]

[Character Created. Have a nice day Austin Akinari]

My world erupts in white.

* * *

**So how was that? let me know what you think. I'll continue anyway. I also need someone to help me with this  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**NSI47: Alright, as i said i'm continuing anyway. **

**And thank you Kraigen23 for your review.  
**

**I don't own anything.**

**and also, I'm looking for someone to proofread this and an assassin's creed fic.**

* * *

"Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet, though, signs say he should be awake soon."

"Alert me when he's awake." Steps fade away.

* * *

I groan and sit up. I can't see anything. I reach up and remove three tightly wrapped bandages from my eyes. I'm apparently wearing tinted goggles. I look myself over. I look like a mummy. Sweet. I feel the hefty bandages I removed, there are metal plates inside them. So I'm a heavily armored, gift wrapped, person.

[Notice: For each Universe you enter, you'll only get one Notice explaining what's happening. This being the First notice, you''ll get two.]

[Notice: Your name is Austin Akinari. For this universe, you'll only use your second name: Akinari. You are in the Naruto Fanverse and therefore, can use chakra. Your body has adjusted to knowing how to use chakra strings and how to escape bindings. Use the strings to control your bandages to attack and the escape skill to avoid unwanted restriction. There are metal plates inside your bandages to add weight to your attacks. This, however, weakens you to lightning attacks. You are wearing goggles and a gasmask to protect yourself from flashes and airborne poison, the amount of bandages you're wearing act as armor. Anything more, such as clan technique instructions and names, that needs to be revealed you will get an update about. They can only be seen by you. Other than that, you will be stuck in this time. Here's your back-story of your 'clan' no clan name is available so just say it's secret.]

[Back-story: Your entire clan was paranoid and, by studying how well preserved mummies were, developed their clan. Furthering the mummification process, they made metal plated wrappings to increase resistance to physical and melee attacks. The clan also invented Gas masks and tinted goggles to resist illusions and poison]

[The gas masks were so far developed, they allow you to breathe underwater. They also quickly leaned that the metal plates increased vulnerability to electricity so you're also wearing a rubber jumpsuit underneath all your wrappings. In attacking, they used Chakra Strings to move their wrappings to attack. The amount of bandages you can control at first is 2. As you progress and train, you can increase that number. As for eating and other needs, you'll need to learn how to detect poison and hidden enemies. You'll need to act paranoid to keep your clan's reputation up. Other than that, you'll need to learn quickly. ]

[Have a nice time ]

'_Hmm_' I think as I wrap the removed bandages around my chest, '_The paranoia part is easy as I'm already slightly paranoid. I'll need to practice constantly. Let's see where I am.' _I open and jump out the window. '_Good thing I learned parkour_' I control my bandages to aid my venture as, the bandages restrict my movement. I have just exited the hospital and am en route to Hokage Monument. I look back and see some Shinobi following me

[Clan technique: Tomb Dust(E): acts as a smoke bomb, but smells and irritates like old dust.]

Information flows into my head. I make the necessary hand signs and whisper the Jutsu name. Dust billows out from my wraps and creates a light brown cloud around. I notice they pause before the dust obstructs my vision. I use the time bought to finish my journey to the top of the cliff. I look down from atop the Third's head and take in the villages. I hear a thump behind me and I turn around lazily. 2 masked ANBU are in combat stances and one's holding a rope. I chuckle at the rope, I'm already wrapped up.

[Clan technique: Coffin Bonds(D-B): Binds self or opponent in bandages in resemblance to a mummy.] More info appears. I slowly make the hand signs to bind my self. I finish the jutsu and fold my arms like a mummy. In a burst of movement my wrappings explode out, the ANBU blitz at me, and further wrap me up. I willingly fall backwards, glad that my wraps also act as padding. I'm then carried away. I guide a bandage around my eyes and decide to doze. The bandage is removed and I find myself standing on a chair. I release myself from the Coffin Bind and sit down. No one's around so, I mentally prepare for a fight.

[Clan technique: Sarcophagus(B): Encases target in a stone sarcophagus.]

[Chakra level: 70%. enough for 2 B, or 4 C, or 6 D, or 8 E.]

[Clan technique: Bandage Barrage(C): wraps around target's limbs and whips target into ground]

A ninja enters, takes in my appearance, and leaves. I hear panicked arguing out the door. I look around and see a tinted window, the mirrored side facing the room. I walk up to it and inspect myself. I now understand why the shinobi left, I look creepy. I'm wrapped in mottled bandages, the gas mask is on the outside secured lightly by bandages and that added with my tinted goggles, I look creepy despite the fact I look 5-years-old.

[Clan technique: Spirit's Presence(C): Creates an illusion of rotting, partially covered mummies around caster shuffling to target. If the illusion is not dispelled, The mummies will attack by slashing.]

'_Hmm_' I tilt my head and try to peer through the window, I only see small signs of movement. If there were any non-interrogators watching me, they're going to leave me be for a while. I sit back down in the chair and await an interrogator. One does come eventually and I give my 3rd back-story which goes like this: I'm from a clan, who's name is secret and population is small, and I have no memory of getting here. My voice come out muffled through the mask which just barely adds to my small intimidation factor.

"Are you sure that that's all you know?" asks the ninja,

"Yes. Anything else is a clan secret. And I have a question for you." I reply

"Go ahead"

"I wish to join the Shinobi ranks"

"You aren't a ninja?"

"Nope, our clan is paranoid, though I'm slightly more open, and the kids are taught basics to defend themselves."

"Like that dust cloud and wrapping?" he asks,

"Tomb Dust and Coffin Bonds. I can bind someone else though it's easier to bind myself." I answer,

"I just need for you to answer some more questions and I'll ask the Hokage."

More questions are asked and I'm left. As a child, I'm given much space. Unable to control my childish impulses, I practice controlling my bandages. I've found I can control two wrappings expertly, and three passably. Another Shinobi enters and takes me to the academy.

I'm then shown my classroom. I enter and all eyes are on me. I use the time of surprise to quickly discover social the far corner away from the window there seems to be the hooligans, the middle rows are populated by the mediocre students, front rows: academic geniuses and troublemakers, the side by the window seems to be where I'll be. A tall, spiky-haired kid wearing a funnel collared coat and some pineapple-styled hair, I can only see that due to the fact he's napping, are residing there.

The teacher steps out from behind the podium and introduces himself,

"My name is Iruka, I'll be your teacher along with Mizuki. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I nod, "My name is Akinari, I like subtle things, I dislike loud things and yellow, I do not wish to share anything else."

"Go ahead and find a seat, The lesson is about Chakra." I bow to Iruka and walk to my previously planned spot. I sit on the outside seat and casually look at the people I'm seating with.

"Hello, who are you two?" I ask,

"Shino Aburame" says funnel-coat,

A mumble comes out that sounds like "Shikamaru Nara" comes from the napper,

"Nice to meet you." I turn my attention to the teachers.

* * *

(timeskip-lunch)

I'm given a paper bag that contains an apple, a sandwich, PB&amp;J, and a water bottle. I look around the playground and find Shino sitting alone by some flowers, and Shikamaru sitting with a fat- The big kid glares at me. What is with that? I walk over to the secluded Shino,

"Can I sit with you?" I ask,

"Sure" He answers,

"So you're part of a ninja clan?" I ask sitting down,

He nods,

"What's no secret that you can tell me?"

"We are hosts to Kikaichu."

"What are those?"

He lifts his hand and a beetle comes out of it.

"Neat" I say,

Shino is thrown for a loop, "Y-You mean, you aren't scared or 'creeped out'?"

"Nope, aren't you of me?" I reply,

"No"

"See? It doesn't matter our powers, looks or skills, it just matters how we apply them." (**a/n: feel free to quote that.**)

"Friends?" I ask extending a hand,

"Friends" he answers shaking my proffered hand, (**a/n: and so forth the friendship between mummy and scarab began and will continue to prosper-(shut up and continue writing)-fine**)

And we enjoy our lunch with him every now and then taking a crumb and giving it to one of his bugs.

* * *

(Timeskip-after school)

I'm escorted out of class by a masked ANBU. Who Shunshins us to the Hokage's office.

"So this is the new kid? The one that showed up unexpectedly? " asks the Old Man,

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"So who are you (**my**) mummy?" Asks the Hokage dismissing the ANBU,

"My name is Akinari." I reply,

"No last name?"

"It's a secret."

"What are your loyalties kid?"

"I have already answered that. Firstly, to my clan, Secondly, to the village." I answer,

"I can understand that-"

"My clan is full of paranoid people, it's how our clan was started; through paranoia. While I'm more open than all the rest of my clan, I still have trust issues. Give it a while until I decide to trust the village more than my clan" I interrupt, answering the hidden question,

"I'll try to get you adopted in the next meeting, seeing as your parents are not around. Until then, you can ask any friends you've made if you can have a sleep over eh?" He says smiling,

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Go along then, I have a meeting soon."

I leave the room and take to the rooftops. Getting used to my wrappings, I do a lot of acrobatics while heading back to the Monument. Again perching on the top of the Third's head, I apply Coffin Bonds to make myself comfy on the bench.

* * *

**I think that's far enough for this chapter, Had to edit a few things to get my muse up. and I always have an originalp Bloodline/ Clan up my sleeve to apply, if you want one, just ask. i'm only gonna give you the power/skill though. i don't want to fuss over history.**

**stay frosty fellas.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Howdy people. Ninja-swadloon-insomniac47 is here. I'm hoping you all liked that last chapter and will tell me if I did anything wrong through review or P.M. This includes writing blunders, mispellation, and paradoxial wording(E.G. i shatter my dagger against a stone wall, later I stab an enemy with my dagger)**

**I'm still looking for someone to help me with my AC fic I'm working on, and for once, it has a male OC in Modern setting.**

**the last chapter was more of an experiment in how to show Jutsus and how It was going to go alon. **

**and here's how Austin/ Akinari looks:**

**wrapped in Gray-mottled, metal-plated bandages, tinted goggles, flat gasmask(like Cobra commander), black motorcycle gloves, Sugegasa with wrappings under it. as for shoes: Combat boots  
**

**He might not look extremely cool, however, it protects well and serves it purpose. **

**and as sometimes people lose track of stories, i'm telling you when the chapters were posted. chapter 1: 5/16/14. M/D/Y**

**edited:5/19/14.**

**RELEASE THE STORY!**

* * *

(Next day at dawn)

I open my eyes and try to move. I then remember how I went to sleep and release my Jutsu allowing movement. I look at the sun and it seems like I woke up at dawn. I stretch and look over the town again committing more to memory, and I do my morning exercises. Push-ups, sit-ups, high steps and jumping jacks. As I finish doing jumping jacks two green spandex-clad people come jogging down the trail. My goggles fog up and I wipe them clean as they jog in place,

"Good Morning! How are you doing this youthful morning!?" asks the taller bushy-brows,

"Fine, just finishing my exercises."

"Gai-Sensei! Can he join us in stoking our Flames Of Youth?" asks the smaller Bowl-haircut,

"Yes Lee! What's your name!?" Guy yells/asks me,

"My name is Akinari, and I would very much enjoy jogging with you."

"YOSH!" they both say,

"We are on Lap 42 of around the village, we have 158 more to do before continuing to build our Flames Of Youth!" explains Guy,

"I will join you for as long as I can, though I have to get to the academy."

"YOSH! Such Youth for one still in the academy! Come Lee! We will do 50 more laps around the village on only our hands in honor of his Youth!"

"Yes Gai-Sensei!"

"Come! We must fan our Flames Of Youth!" They jog down the path at surprising speed.

I run hard to catch up and keep up. In the end, I could only keep up with them for barely halfway around the village. That and I can't sleep through class. Luckily, I had to stop in a training area that had a river It took 5 minutes for me to remember to take off my gloves. After that the only problem is removing the water from inside my inner suit. I decide to deal with a general wetness all over and a small puddle around my feet. After the short bath, I walk to the academy. I shuffle in with the rest of the kids(**A/N: he was 15 before being punted into this fanverse, while physically he's 5, he's mentally 15.**) And sit through another class listening attentively.

At lunch I talk with Shino more and share my experience with the 'Green Beasts Of Konoha'. His bugs get agitated when I tell him how they talk, well, yell.

A week passes like this:

Morning: stretch, exercise, run with Guy and Lee, eat breakfast, go to the Academy,

noon: lunch and talk with Shino before going back to the Academy.

afternoon: leave academy, do homework, practice jutsus until dinner.

evening: join Guy and Lee for training until wiped out.

night: drag myself to the bench, use Mummy Bonds on myself and sleep.

(**a/n: he gets an allowance for food from the Hokage.**)

* * *

(Timeskip to the Graduation)

During the school year the most notable achievements that I have made are:

Made friends with Shikamaru by teaching him a 'clan' game (chess),

Made friends with Naruto by helping him with school stuff, he's quite bright, just it seems people are actively sabotaging him. I had re-teach him the Academy Taijutsu.

Made friends with Kiba.

And made friends with Lee through training.

I kept an average grade through it all.

Yeah, most my achievements were making friends.

* * *

(Skipping through all the tests and Naruto taking the Forbidden Scroll. BTW Sakura failed the accuracy test and Taijutsu test.)

Iruka-sensei walks in, "Good job passing the test my cute students. Sadly, you won't be my students anymore. You will get a Jonin-sensei when I tell you your team number."

"Team 7: Akinari, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame"

"Yip!"

"And Akamaru. Your Jonin-sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Team 9 is still in circulation"

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Your Senseis will pick you up here." As Iruka finishes a black haired kunoichi enters,

"Team 8, you're with me."

* * *

(So many Timeskips. I'm slightly Lazy, can you tell?)

Everyone else is gone leaving only me, Naruto and Sasuke in the classroom. I lean over to Naruto,

"Would you like to prank our teacher for being late?"

A grin is the reply and Naruto rigs an eraser to drop when the door is opened.

"Try something worse." I dare,

What happens next I can't describe, but, He rigs the window, and the door thrice over with training kunai, paint balloons, and shruiken. After all, a jonin should easily evade all this. An hour passes with me unsealing a ready chess board and playing against Naruto. He's so random He wins easily 5 times before the door opens. At that moment, forgive my language, all hell breaks loose. Kakashi finds himself having to dodge 5 kunai that trigger paint filled balloons to drop, he dodges only to hit a tripwire that flings 6 shruiken at him,

"Team 7, meet me on the roof" he says before trying to jump out the window to evade the shruiken, he gets tied up, hit by the shruiken, and 4 paint filled balloons. Now colored a bright orange, he glares at us,

"My first impression of you is...too damn clever" he says before poofing into a log,

'_Substitution...why didn't he do that first?_' I think, while Naruto and Sasuke take the stairs, I jump out the window and climb.

On the roof I watch as Kakashi, cursing under his breath, attempts to wipe of the rapidly drying paint. I pull myself over the railing and wait for my other two Teammates to come out the door. Sasuke comes out along with...another Kakashi, this one without paint spots.

The Real Kakashi raises an eyebrow, at least, I think. I can only see one eye. I love it when Naruto imitates someone, especially after he learned Henge. NaruKaka pulls out a book and begins reading, further surprising the real one. Deciding to ignore it, Real Kakashi speaks,

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'll start to show you how it's done; I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like somethings and I dislike other things, my hobbies are...none of your concern, and you're too young to hear my dream"

'_He only gave us his name_' Sasuke, Naruto and I think while sweat-dropping, I smile under my mask,

"Yosh! My friend Gai was right! You are hip and have a cool attitude! But the Flames of Youth will prevail!" As I say that Kakashi looks even more surprised and shocked and..scared? I continue, "I"m joking, My name is Akinari, I like subtle things, dislike loud things, except Naruto, most of the time, My hobbies I do not wish to share, and I don't wish to share my dream."

"Your turn Blondie" says Kakashi,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it! I like Ramen and orange and training, I dislike the time it takes to make ramen, people who hate orange, and people who expect to get everything without any work, My hobbies are pranking and training, My dream is to become Hokage! Believe it!"

"And you Broody Mcemo"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like few things, dislike many, my hobbies include training, And my dream isn't a dream because I will make it a reality, and it is to kill a certain person and restore my clan"

"Okay, the real Genin test is at 6:00 Am tomorrow at training ground 3. Don't eat anything or else you'll throw up." Without waiting for a response Kakashi Shunshins away, most likely to wash and/or change his clothes.

"What do you mean the Real test?" yells Naruto,

"I believe the first test was to weed out the weaklings" I say,

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"And also I would eat."

"What? But he told us not to!" My eye twitches,

"It was friendly advice, and even if you vomit, you'll still have more energy than if you hadn't eaten." I explain, "Now I've got stuff to do" I fall backwards over the side. I practice using my bandages to swing like Spiderman to my spot. I find an ANBU waiting for me.

"To the Hokage?" the ANBU nods and we shunshin into the Hokage's office,

"Ahh, thank you Bear" The Hokage says to the ANBU, "Now Akinari, through much debate, there's a few clans who want to adopt you. In this, you have a choice. "

"What are the Clans?" I ask,

"The Aburame, the Yamanaka, the Nara and the Sarutobi clans"

"I choose the Aburame, I am friends with Shino Aburame and I could easily aid their clan." I answer,

"I'll let them know, now you can go back to you spot and gather your stuff" The Hokage says,

'_So He's had me followed. I need to up my detection training. I need to follow up with Anko's question as well_' I bow to the Hokage and let myself out.

* * *

**So how was that? As I said, he's mildly less paranoid than his 'clan' and therefore makes friends out of outcasts. Plus, I actually like all those characters. Feedback is wanted and encouraged. P.M. me or Review. And tell me How I can improve.**

**Time for science!**


	4. Chapter 3

** Well, those last two, for me, seem to have been fillers. and remember, Review or P.M. me for any questions you might have. I'm also contemplating putting this up as a straight Naruto Fanfic with SAO elements.. and any other of my fics have been abandoned. i've simply lost interest. i feel bad for leaving some of them, but I've moved on.**

**oh, and if anyone wants an idea for a naruto, pokemon, assassin's creed, Soul Eater, or Fairy tail story, i most likely have one. I can come up with many beginnings but not that many endings so, you'll only get a beginning from me if you want help.**

**I don't own anything other than my OCs.**

***insert opening phrase here**

* * *

I wake up and undo the bandages of my recently learned Scarab Cocoon. It's hard for anyone to get out when I have Shino's help or else otherwise, it's a glorified bandage, full body, airbag. It's my ultimate defense as it expands my bandages and wraps me up like a spider's cocoon.(**The name's not Spider's Wrap because it's all Egyptian themed**) Hmm, that gives me an idea. I had to wake up even earlier to stretch and do some light, compared to what I do with Gai And Lee, exercise. I'm finally able to keep up with them for a fourth of their regular work out. Mostly because they progress faster than me and push themselves REALLY hard. I'd be in a coma if I had to push myself to keep up with them for their full day, minus the 'missions'.

When I arrive at the Training Ground I'm the first one there, though I see Naruto running here.

"Excited much Naruto?" I ask,

"Yeah! I need to pass this to become Hokage!" he replies enthusiastically,

"Kakashi was late picking us up, and I've heard that he's never less then two hours late for anything other than a mission. So, want to set some traps for him?"

"YOSH" I hear two other people echo that remark,

"Let's get started."

* * *

(30 minutes later. Naruto and Akinari arrived at 5:30.)

Sasuke arrives to find us building many things and so, so many Narutos. He puts the Shadow Clone to good use I have to say. I also found that he can Henge into _solid objects._ I told him my ideas how to use them combined and decimate the opposition...beat the bad guys.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey Sasuke, that's the most I've ever heard you speak willingly." I say,

"We're going to prank-"

"Trap. Naruto, now that we're not kids you can use your 'pranks' to harm your opponents instead of humiliate them." I interrupt,

"Sweet!" Naruto smiles evilly, "Hehehehe"

* * *

(At the Hokage's office)

The Hokage shudders, "I think something _really_ bad just happened." he says,

Responses of affirmation come from the hidden ANBU guards.

* * *

(Back at the training ground.)

"Would you like to help?" asks Naruto,

"Hn" Sasuke sits under a tree,

"I'll take that as a no then."

"At least watch us set the traps so you don't run into them during the test." I say, "And you've been hit by some of Naruto's pranks right? Imagine if they could kill you."

Sasuke stiffens, then walks over to watch. I inform him where other, finished traps are.

* * *

(8:00 Am.)

"Yo." Kakashi eye smiles...then sweatdrops at the scene;

Me and Naruto are playing chess, though unknown to him, the pieces and board are Henged Shadow Clones, and Sasuke is watching.

"Hmm? You say something Kakashi?" we say in unison,

"Err...The second test is this:" He holds up two bells, "The goal is to get these two bells from me before this timer goes off."He holds up a Timer and sets it on top of one of the training posts" Whoever doesn't get a bell, gets sent back to the academy and will not get lunch." he then pulls out two bento boxes,

"Come at me with intent to kill."

Naruto, predictably for once, charges...then gets knocked back by a counter-strike, "I didn't say 'Start' yet. Start!" and I dissapear into the foliage along with Sasuke.

Naruto just stands there, "You wanna play chess?" he asks holding up the board, I grin under my wraps,

"Huh?" Kakashi, I think, raises an eyebrow,

"Do ya?"

"Aren't you supposed to be attacking?"

"I am." Naruto throws the board, with all the pieces, at Kakashi, who easily dodges, only for the pieces poof into clones wielding kunai who throw said weapons as Naruto charges with a kunai for melee. Unpredictability at it's finest, especially since he can make lots of clones and have them Henge into equipment. Kakashi dodges and deflects all the attacks before missing one and Substituting with a log. (**Praise the log! it's always there!**)

"Lesson 1: Taijutsu." Kakashi appears behind Naruto with a gleam in his eye and his hands in a tiger seal, " Rule number one: never let an enemy get behind you!"

"Konoha Ultimate Secret Taijutsu Move : 1000 Years of Death!" he then...oh the horror. Naruto is flung into the river. I engage Kakashi in combat,

"So you're going to try now?" He asks,

I remain silent. Kakashi brings a hand to his pouch, I tense and ready two bandages, and he removes an... adult book, "How Unyouthful!" I say causing Kakashi to almost drop his book and two cries in the distance,

"YOUTH!" we both sweat drop and I shoot a bandage at him, for him to dodge by leaning, still reading, out of the way. I send the second bandage at his other side so he's got one on each side of him and I leave them there to preform a jutsu: "Ejiputo Jutsu: Tomb Dust."

Said Dust billows out of my wrappings and engulfs the area. I manipulate the bandages to wrap around him, leaving space between Kakashi and the bandages though, and _tug_, wrapping him instantly. The dust disperses and, a scarecrow that looks vaguely like the other Scarecrow, is wrapped up.

"Darn it." I mumble, "Ejiputo jutsu: Scarab's Cocoon" I speed through hand-signs

My bandages expand protecting me, just in time too. Hands burst from the ground and scramble for a hold before receding and Kakashi appears behind me kicking me foreward. I bounce into a tree and I right myself with bandages and use said bandages to attack.

[Mummy hand: Taijutsu. be at the gates tomorrow to receive it.] '_ I could have needed to know that sooner_' I mentally reply, not that it can hear me.

I continue to control the bandages and rummage through my layers for a kunai. Finding one, I throw it following through with a bandage. Kakashi dodges both and closes in to soccer-ball me again. I bounce and almost land in the water, my progress is halted by Narutos exploding from the river and attacking Kakashi. Kakashi fends them off easily before knocking the real one into a tree trap. Naruto is suspended in midair by his ankle. Kakashi walks into the woods. '_Kai_' My bandages shrink back and I undo Naruto from the trap, "Ready to arm the traps?" I ask,

"Ya know it." Naruto throws a kunai and hits a strings.

*_twwaaang_* echoes through the Training Area. Seconds later: "AIEEE!" sounds like Kakashi will now be called 'Choir Boy'

"Was the Nut Crusher trap necessary? " I ask shifting uncomfortably,

"You did say I could do damage." Naruto says, somehow not affected by the _private _damage, "Next time I'll use a kunai."

I cover my privates in sympathetic pain.

Kakashi limps-shuffles-waddles out of the woods, "I hate you all" He sounds like a Chipmunk,

"Lesson 2: traps." I say,

He takes one step foreward: two wooden bars with spikes on the inside close like jaws on the Victim...who rolls out of the way into another trap.

"Who sold you something flammable?" I ask watching the Cyclops dodge and weave,

"I make my own materials." Naruto answers,

"If you ever get into cultivation, you could make your own poisons."

"Nah, it'd take too long."

Kakashi eventually finds a safe spot and glares at us.

"It's not our fault you were late." We say in unison,

"No one has ever done this before." He admits,

"Ready Naruto?" I ask,

"Yeah" He makes a cross handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 Clones poof into existence and attack as I do my own Jutsu;

"Ejiputo Jutsu: Tomb Dust." Dust once again billows out of my wraps and engulf the area in a brown cloud,

"He's not here Boss!" calls out one of the Clones,

"How many of you are there?" I yell,

"10!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Why are you asking?"

"Henge."

"Makes sense." the dust settles and the cyclops is gone.

"Where'd he go?" asks Naruto,

"It would be safe to assume, anywhere."

"You don't know?"

I nod, "We should probably eliminate the timer."

"You two!" He points at two of his clones, "Destroy the timer!"

"Hai Boss!"

* * *

(10 minutes later.)

"Where's Duck-Hair?" Naruto asks,

"Let's look. We haven't been attacked by the cyclops so It's safe to say, Sasuke's been attacked."

"Let's find him." we enter the woods, carefully avoiding traps of course.

We come across Sasuke's head,

"Dang teme, what happened?" asks Naruto,

"Kakashi." he responds,

"Want us to dig you out?"

Sasuke mumbles something,

"What was that?" I ask,

"Yes." Sasuke grumbles,

* * *

(In the clearing)

We dig Sasuke out and find Kakashi tinkering with what remains of the timer

"Clever you two" he says,

"Funny how a chronically late person brought a timer and still was late." I say fixing my goggles,

"Ha. Ha. Lesson 2-"

"We already went over that. Traps remember?"

"Lesson 3: Ninjutsu. Great fireball Jutsu." Kakashi spits out a fireball, somehow not burning off his mask, at our group. We scatter.

"Hey Kakashi, Could you teach me that jutsu you used to bury Sasuke?" I ask while sending kunai-tipped bandages at him,

"Depends on how well you all do." I catch the phrasing,

"So the test is about Teamwork?" I ask,

"Your the first to figure it out" Kakashi catches two kunai that were thrown by Naruto and Sasuke, "I"m just waiting for you all to work together"

"Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke calls out, sending a fireball at Kakashi,

"Naruto! Clone Kunai ricochet! Sasuke, keep the fireballs coming!"

"Why should I listen to you?" asks Sasuke angrily,

"Because it's the goal of the test; Teamwork."

"Fine. Great Fireball jutsu!"

"Ejiputo jutsu: Mummy Bonds!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Kakashi is held in place by my bandages, barely dodges the Fireball, and the bells are removed by Shadow Clones.

"We pass?" asks Naruto,

"Yeah. Now let me go Akinari." says Kakashi, I comply.

"We meet here tomorrow at noon for training."

"Woohoo!" yells Naruto,

Sasuke and I smile, though the only visible smile is Sasuke.

* * *

**well, that took a while and I had to rewrite a part but I think it turned out good I think.**

**let me know what you think.**

**end transmission...**


	5. Chapter 4

**[Begin transmission:] Sorry I haven't written in a while, got hooked on first-person-shooter games. I know, stupid of me to play video games when I should have been writing or drawing. I should draw Austin. If anyone wants to draw him, that would be fine. Has anyone seen SAOII yet? It's awesome. Anyway, Here's the next Chapter:**

* * *

I wait at the village gates. The guards asked me what I was waiting for, I dismissed them explaining it was clan stuff.

Dust billows across the gates and a sarcophagus appears. It creaks open and a tall man who's dressed like me walks out of it holding a large scroll. The guards move to intercept but he dissolves into dust only to reform closer to me. He hands me the scroll then dissolves along with the sarcophagus. I walk back into the village with the scroll.

Continuing into the Aburame compound I stop in the Clan training area. I then open the scroll revealing many Jutsus. Only some of which I was able to read.

[Notice: as you progress, more clan jutsus will be unlocked.]

I study and memorize three jutsus from the scroll. Which brings my arsenal to these:

Kawarimi

Bunshin

Henge

Tomb dust

Coffin bonds

Bandage barrage

Scarab cocoon

Spirits presence

And the new ones:

Rise of the Pharaoh(Stone covers my face and hands. The stone falls away to reveal me wielding a crook and flail and wearing a sarcophagus mask)

Sarcophagus(a sarcophagus erupts from the ground in two parts, one behind and one in front of the target. Can be used for protection and trapping someone)

Dust clone(a clone made out of dust that can dissipate and reform.)

I have to practice the last three though. So I make use of the training ground and practice the Dust clone. Sure enough, it takes long enough to practice the Dust clone, I have to get to team practice.

* * *

(One montage of D-ranks later)

I walk back to the compound only to be interrupted by two masked ninja,

"We need you to come with us" the one with the bird mask said,

"What for?" I ask, putting my hands behind my back, getting ready for a Scarab cocoon,

"More unusual persons arrived atop the Hokage mountain. We think you might have some information related to her, and another's, appearance." says the one with the bear mask,

"Take me there" I say, curious of what could be happening,

The bird masked one takes my hand and we shunshin into the hospital.

I see a girl on one of the beds with three diagonal marks, like Naruto's whiskers except, they're on the outside of her eyes.

The second occupant, on a different bed, is dressed like an actual ninja, however, the head is completely covered in a hood-mask with spiderman-esque sewn eyes that ends in a bent peak on top.

"More unusual people" says the Hokage, "Any idea where they might have come from?"

"I have an inkling" I say, "But, I'm afraid I can't tell you"

"Listen Akinari, as the Hokage, I need to know that they're not a threat. If you have information, spill it." he says,

"They're not threats. I'm eighty-percent sure of that. I don't know much more than you though."

The Hokage sighs, "I'll put them under your care. You'll get an apartment building for you, these newcomers, and whoever else shows up unexpectedly." In a puff of smoke, he summons a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbles something down, "Here is your new address." he hands the note to me, "When they awaken, I'll send them over to you."

I nod, then jump out the window. I roof-jump to the Aburame's compound, informed the elders and left. I walk to my new home, which, under inspection, is where Naruto lives as well. The building has five floors, and I choose room 3C as my room.

'_Once the new guys get here, I'll let them choose their own rooms._' I think before falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up, don't move for five minutes just listening, have to watch out for ambushes and surprises after all, I swing myself up to the ceiling and stick there inspecting my surroundings. I find that the new people had been put in sleeping bags and set on the floor next to the bed.

'_Good thing I swung up here, I could've stepped on them._' I think, as I swung out of the room.

I get to the kitchen and fix up some eggs and set the table. The smell of food awakens the morning-zombies and they trudge in and sit by the table.

"Morning, what are your names?" I ask as I serve up the eggs,

"Kuroneko" says the girl,

"Kagee" says the boy,

They both dig in. I help myself to eggs as well and as we finish I say, "Your first names? I'm also a gamer. My name is Austin Akinari"

"Sarah"

"Michael"

"I'm guessing we'll be on a team together, So I'll share my powers. I can use my bandages as weapons and armor. I have a variety of egyptian-themed jutsu and I ambush well."

"I can turn into black sludge that can sharpen or harden and, turn into shadow. " says Michael,

"I can see in the dark, I have razor sharp claws and-" she pauses to read a notice, "Super hearing, Fast reflexes, and a merciless taijutsu."

"Ah, we're suited well for a team. I'll ask the Hokage if he can assign us a Jonin Instructor and put us on active duty. After all, We have to survive the Chunin exams. So, a lot of teamwork training and individual practice. Make it so we're tough as a team and tougher as individuals." I state,

"Who made you leader?" asks Michael,

"I've been here the longest. Can you come up with a better idea?" I say simply,

"Ah, So we have a damage sponge, a sneak attacker, and a shock troop" notices Sarah, "I'm all for the idea. Any opposed?"

"We're not even a group yet" stresses Michael,

"None opposed" I say with a hidden smirk, "What shall our team name be?"

"Hydra?" suggests Michael,

"This is Naruto not Captain America, how about we save the team name for later and just come up with code names?" answers Sarah,

"Fine, I can be Tomb" I say,

"Shadow" says Michael, "Though I doubt this will work"

"Unlucky" says Sarah with a grin, "Name means 'Black cat' a bad omen."

"I'll try to get a meeting with the Hokage. Though I can probably hitch a ride with Naruto"

"Ah, He continually bursts in to the old man's office right? " questions Sarah,

"Yep. I would suggest finding Mighto Guy for unofficial training. I've done it before, and now I can dish out as much as I take. They're always eager for more converts to 'The Flames of Youth'"

"How do we find him?" asks Michael,

"You'll find him. Or hear him." I answer, "Also, before you leave, find a room to call your own. This entire apartment building was given to me for any new nin that wanted to join."

"Got it." they say in unison, I nod to them and leave.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I have few excuses. My inspiration has returned though. So, expect more chapters soon to come. Hopefully once a week. Have fun [End Transmission...]**


	6. notice

** Hey guys, Thanks for all your reviews and liking this story, sadly, and with much regret I will Have to delete this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING It's just going through a rewrite. Love you all. Have a good week.  
**


End file.
